1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treating of reflective surfaces to prevent fouling. The present invention also relates to reflective materials treated to prevent fouling, as well as methods of using such reflective materials.
2. Background of the Invention
Reflective or retroreflective materials often fail to achieve optimal performance when the surface of such materials is stained or fouled by externally applied contaminants such as fluids (including biological fluids) or soluble dirt. Fouling of such surfaces reduces the reflective properties of these materials. Therefore, use of reflective materials in environments where fouling can occur, for example, in “dirty” environments (e.g., industrial applications, rain, high humidity) or in the body (or in contact with bodily fluids, e.g., during surgical procedures) is greatly impeded by the loss of reflective characteristics.
What are needed therefore are methods for preventing or limiting fouling of reflective surfaces, thereby maintaining their reflective properties.